Korra The Avatar Episode 5
by SkyDawn1
Summary: On this episode, I go to the water tribe and see my parents but oh no! Amon is here and he's brought a girl with him! and plus another stuff happens so you better hold on to your wigs because this episode is getting good!


Korra The Avatar Episode 5 The Meeting

"So what should we do now Korra?" Asami asked as I put her down from hugging her as I scratched my head "I don't know really" I said as Asami and me began to think on what to do next "what time is it?" Asami asked as I looked at my phone "it's a little past nine at night" I said as I had to check the phone again "wow...it was around eight when I got to New York City...and then the time with Toniq and me passing out and then waking up and coming here...and all that took an hour?" I said as Asami stopped and looked at me "you saw Toniq again?" Asami asked as I nodded "yea she wanted help from me for a fashion show" I said walking over to the door as Asami opened it to reveal a large sized kitchen with a nice sized dining table and fancy chairs "and are you going to help her?" she asked as I shrugged "I might and...wow...this place hasn't changed a bit" I said walking around and running my hand against the dining table as Asami looked at me "why would it change?" she said opening up the refrigerator and taking out two orange juices and threw one over to me as I caught it "I...I don't know" I said as I was coming to a blank as I looked away as Asami turned to me and noticed my pain as she walked up to me and brought my eyes to hers "I'm so sorry for saying that I didn't mean for it to sound negative at all" she said as I kissed Asami as my hands began to slide down her back as she began to kiss me back as our tongues began sliding into each other's mouths as my hands began to move down over her butt as our kissing grew even more intense as suddenly the door opened and Mako walked in only to find the two of us embracing each other as he turned around red faced, we instantly noticed this and broke our kiss and stood at attention as both of us began to blush red "woa...I'm sorry guys...I didn't think anyone was in here and I just wanted a glass of water and something to eat" Mako said as we both giggled "n...no problem...we were gonna make a pizza" Asami said as I nodded "yes...you wanna join us?" I asked as Mako nodded and sat down at one of the tables "so you already know that Amon is coming"  
Mako said as I turned and let out a sigh "I already know Mako...but in all honesty I don't know what I'm going to do...I just hope like anything that were ready for when he does arrive" I said as I walked over and began helping Asami with the pizza dough "hey Korra?  
do you have any memory's?...you know...from that day?" Mako asked as I turned around to face him "you mean the memory before I was..." I started to say only to stop as I stood there looking away "it's okay if you don't want to t..." he began to say only to stop when I raised a hand "Mako...it's okay...besides I need to say this" I said as I took a deep breath and let it out looking at the two "so it all started after the wedding..."

~Flashback To After The Wedding~

As the last of the guests had left, Korra and Asami began to clean up "my love, that was the most beautiful wedding" Asami said as Korra smiled "I would do it all over again just to see the happiness in your eyes" Korra replied as they both shared a kiss and continued to clean up "so Korra" Asami said blushing as Korra turned to her "what is it baby?" Korra said to which Asami blushed deep red "I was...wondering about our honeymoon" she said as Korra came up from behind Asami and wrapped her arms around her smiling "I picked the perfect spot for our honeymoon baby...there's a romantic spot just off the coast near here that we can go to that has a natural hot spring, plus I had the workers make a secluded house where we can spend some time on the holidays, or just as a vacation spot" Korra said as Asami smiled as she shared a deep kiss with Korra "excuse me ma'am" a voice said as Korra turned around and was greeted by a mail carrier as he handed her a letter "this just came for you miss Korra" he said as Korra took it and opened it up, and upon reading it looked up "oh no...Asami I have to go...my parents might be in trouble" Korra said as Asami nodded and they shared one final deep kiss together "I'll be back soon my love" Korra said as she took out her flyer and flew off, but upon reaching her parents home she sensed something was amiss as she went inside the house and found her parents bound and gagged on the floor "mom! dad! are you two okay?" Korra said as they tried to squirm out of their restraints as they bobbed their heads up and down trying to tell her to turn around...but to no avail as it was too little too late as Korra took a step toward them she instantly felt a fire burn in her chest as it began to turn into pain as Korra's eyes widened as she began to cough up blood only to look down and notice a sword piercing through her chest, and as she turned her head she saw him...  
Amon "the avatar is no more!" Amon said taking the sword out of Korra's back and as quickly as he had done that, stabbed her right in the head as her body grew bright as all of her bending...her fire bending, her water bending, her earth bending and air bending all left her body as her soul escaped and was immediately dragged to the spirit world as her parents were hysterical with grief as they screamed and sobbed hard as Amon turned around "dispose of the body somewhere far from here where no one will be able to find it" Amon said as the two fire benders took the dead body of Korra and left the parents alone, but not before mentioning one thing to them "and if you two dare tell anyone of what took place here, I will completely destroy both water tribes leaving nothing behind but smoldering remains of ALL your loved ones" Amon said as he walked away, the parents were found that day and even though they had lied and said it was a break-in of nothing more than petty common thieves, they were still in so much grief...so much sadness heartache and depression over seeing their only daughter slaughtered right in front of them in cold blood.

~Present Day~

I finished what I had to say as both Mako and Asami looked at me to which Asami began to tear up as I noticed the pain she was going through as I got up and walked over to her giving her a hug "I...I...I didn't know baby...I didn't know" Asami said breaking down crying as I held her in my arms "I didn't know what to think at first...I thought you hated me...I thought you never wanted to see me again...  
there was a time I was so mad at you that I couldn't eat, sleep or think...I didn't know...and I'm so sorry" Asami added as I continued to hold her close to me "it's okay Asami...I don't blame you at all" I said kissing her on the cheek as the ding from the oven sounded "well I guess it's pizza time" Asami said as she broke our embrace and walked over to the oven as she grabbed a pair of oven mitts and opened the oven taking the pizza out and setting it on the counter as I walked over to my seat and sat down putting my hands over my face "this whole day has been one heck of a ride" I said as Mako nodded "yea...it's been a ride for all of us" Mako said as Asami turned around "Korra? what about your parents? you should go see them! they would be so happy!" Asami said as I looked at her and nodded "and you can take Oogi as well" Tenzen said entering the room "so...you heard everything huh?" I asked as Tenzen nodded, as Asami looked over to Tenzen "we had a secret informant that relayed the message of your passing...but never the cause of it...but to have that happen to you...I have no words" Tenzen said as I nodded "but what I find weird is that I saw my other self...but it felt like a dream"  
I said as Tenzen walked over to me "did you see any strange marks on the other Korra?" Tenzen asked as I shook my head "then I'm afraid your not fully complete yet" he said turning around as I got up from the chair and slammed my hands down on the table "THEN WHAT'S IT GOING TO TAKE?!" I screamed as Tenzen sighed heavily "we...don't know yet...you never fulfilled your destiny...it just never came to you" Tenzen said as I looked at him "okay...I have a destiny...but what destiny is that?" I asked to which Tenzen turned and looked at me "think about the last dream you had...what happened?" he asked as I told him of my dream "okay now go back to when you were in that void...did one of your bending's seem weird to you?" he asked as I began to think on it "hmmm...I'm not sure" I said as Tenzen nodded turning back around "okay then practice will be tomorrow at six in the morning, I expect you to be up by then" he said leaving the room "ugh by six in the morning? who does he think I am? someone in the military?" I said as I sighed dejectedly as Asami brought over a slice of pizza for me "you better be ready then, and take a shower baby! the bathrooms right down the hall" she said as I took a bite and groaned "seriously...I'm shy about my...you know" I said taking another bite of my pizza as Asami wrapped her arms around me "want me to join you?" she said in a playful tone as I began to blush hard red thinking of me and Asami in the shower and all the thing's that could go wrong "ummm...well...I mean..." I started to say random words as my face reddened even more to the thought as Asami giggled "I can wash you and then you can wash me...and then we can get dirty" she said giving me a wink as I gulped hard "so umm the b...b...bathroom is d...down the h...hall right" I said trying my best not to stutter but failing as Asami nodded, I then kissed her on the cheek "I'll...I'll be right back" I said as I left the kitchen and ran down the hall to the bathroom where I closed and locked the door as I began to breathe heavily, would she have taken a shower with me? what it would feel like to have her press her br...no...no that's...that's just me thinking as I walked to the mirror and noticed my reflection as I wondered what I was going to do "Korra...I wish I knew what was happening to me...what was this destiny you were supposed to fulfill? you said you chose me because I had the strongest energy...  
but what did you mean by that? what did you mean by continuing what you couldn't finish?" I said as I looked down "I have no idea what to do" I added feeling defeated, just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and upon turning around was sent back by the appearance of...  
Korra? who was standing right in front of me...but how? I clearly remember us merging...but I thought that would be the end of that,  
but no...she was standing there embraced in a bright light as she began to smile "hello Korra" Korra said as I looked on "sorry but you can call me Robert...I'm not Korra at all...I'm not even complete from what Tenzen says" I said as Korra nodded "yes, you still need to fulfill your destiny" she said as I began to get confused "what destiny? you said I was chosen because I could finish what you could not...  
but what is that? and I have a powerful energy? I need answers Korra not more questions!" I said almost in desperation as Korra smiled "I'm sorry...my destiny was unclear even to me, but I know that when you find out about it you will be the one to not only fulfill your destiny...but rise up to so much more" Korra answered as I looked down to the floor "who are you?" I asked as Korra responded causing me to look up once more "I am the other half of Korra's spirit...do you remember the dream you had when you were at the clothing store?" she said as I nodded "that was my other half" she said as I scratched my head confused by all of this as I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed with my wife "and let me guess, there's another spirit hidden nearby! maybe in the laundry bin to what? make me immortal?" I said mockingly as Korra crossed her arms "you would be well not to insult me" she said as I bawled my fists up "I've had it with Tenzen, Asami and all the rest telling me all this and making me confused...I was a GUY for crying out loud, I didn't enjoy it but at least I knew that I could take a shower without a problem and that my mother cared about me...and now she's gone...is this a big cosmic joke that I'm not getting? I mean while were at it why not just put up decorations and balloons and say hey all! Korra's other half is back!" I said getting madder and madder as Korra's spirit appeared in front of my face causing me to fall backwards "this is NOT a joke nor is it a game, I CHOSE YOU because I sensed you had a powerful energy coming from you, one that would help greatly in your bending, I CHOSE YOU because you could save the world for once in your life, I CHOSE YOU because I wanted you to finish what I could not...I have no idea what our destiny is and that's why it falls on you...so please for the sake of the billions on earth, please take this seriously!" she said getting closer to me as I sighed a dejected sigh...I was being selfish...I was only thinking of myself even when I had friends who supported me, maybe I needed to just stop thinking of myself and think about the earth, it felt so hopeless though as I fell to the floor with tears in my eyes as I began to cry...I was no hero, I didn't know why others thought I was...I was lost and Korra sensed that as she hugged me and wiped my tears away "hey now...listen to me...your so much more then you lead yourself to believe...you are me, and I am you...merging with me won't change anything...your destiny will come...I have no idea what our destiny is but I will say one thing when it comes you will be taken to a whole new level of being" she said as she broke the hug and looked into my eyes "but why do you have so much faith in me?" I asked as Korra smiled "because I know us...I know our power and I see only great thing's ahead" she said kissing my nose "it's time I put my past in the past and focus on the future" I said getting up as Korra nodded "we are one...we are whole" Korra said as we merged and became one, I didn't gain any memory's this time or anything new as I just chalked it up on my destiny now, and I knew that whatever laid ahead of me I would be ready...I had to be.

Back at the base the commander was barking orders as Alex walked out wearing a coat that covered her bare chest and black satin panties as she walked up to the commander and gave him a note, and upon looking at the note his face began to turn white "looks like your no longer needed" Alex said as she placed her hand in front of him and burned him alive with her fire bending to which Amon walked up to her, and as she turned around Amon punched her in the face and threw her against a wall as he kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to cough up blood "you little bitch, I was supposed to kill him" Amon said circling around her as he kicked her in the stomach again "and you just had to make me mad" he added grabbing her throat and lifting her up into the air while she struggled to get free "p...p...please A...A...Amon" Alex begged as Amon threw her to the ground as she tried to regain her breathing as she looked at him and began to laugh "g...great we have s...sex and now you want me dead" she said as Amon turned around "trust me you little slut, if I had wanted you dead you would already be dead" he said as Alex got up "I'm taking a shower now if it's okay with you" she said as she walked back to the room, only stopping to take off the coat as her arm hid her bare breasts as she tossed the coat to the side causing the fire benders to turn and hoot at her as she smirked "there's your coat bitch" she said walking into the bedroom as the door closed behind her "whatever" Amon said turning around only to be met with the new commander "sir! the airship is ready and waiting to go on your command" he said as Amon began to laugh "good, now it begins" Amon said walking towards the airship.

The alarm went off as I rolled over and slapped it "ugh it's six in the morning" I said as I turned back over letting my pink teddy move up a little past my stomach...I had finally taken a shower last night but not without problems, what with me closing my eyes the entire time and trying to find the shampoo and soap bar and feeling awkward as hell, I settled on wearing a pink teddy with a pink thong that read juicy on the butt section...the thing's my wife buys with her money I will never know as I rubbed my eyes and looked over to my sleeping wife, she was wearing a shirt that was unbuttoned all the way as it was apparent that she wasn't wearing a bra and blue panties with a white border as I got up only to notice she had her hand on my arm "K...Korra?" she said as she opened her eyes slowly to meet mine as she smiled "hey sweetheart, did you sleep okay?" I said getting off the bed as she propped herself up on her arm letting her shirt fall a little as her breasts began to show a little more as I gulped and turned around "s...so...T...Tenzen needs me f...for t...t...  
training" I stammered as I went over to the closet and opened it up as I took a look at the different outfits as Asami got up and walked over to me "I'm sure you'll do great my love" she said wrapping her arms around me as her breasts began to rest against my back "I had a fun time last night" she added giggling as I gulped hard and looked at her "HEY! we didn't...I...mean...I" I began stammering as she busted out laughing "I was just kidding baby" she said kissing me on the cheek as her smile disappeared as she put on a sad face "what's wrong sweety?" I said as she looked at me "well it's just...nevermind" she said turning around and walked back over to the bed as she laid down on it and sighed "hey, something is wrong" I said going over to her and laying beside her as my hand trailed her waist and I moved her close to me "it's just...I...wanted some alone time with you and...all we did last night was watch TV and go to bed" she said as she wiped her eyes "I don't think you find me attractive anymore" she said as I was both blushing and in shock at that statement "Asami! I've loved you since the day we met and nothing will ever change that...it's just...I'm embarrassed...I've never...made love to a girl before" I said twiddling my thumbs as I looked away "and I want...our first time to be special" I added as Asami bit her lower lip and rubbed her legs against each other "but...I want you now" she said as I blushed hard at that statement, but I knew in my heart that I wanted her too "Asami...I have to train with Tenzen, and then I have to see my parents" I said getting up to which Asami began to sniffle and wipe her eyes as I turned to her "baby buns I...I promise...I promise I'll be with you when I'm done" I said as I saw her curl up in a fetal position "damn you Tenzen...you know what? no! I'm not training! screw Tenzen I'm staying with my wife!" I said as I got in bed with Asami and pulled her over to me as she began blushing "baby no! you have training stuff" she said as I kissed her on the lips "no,  
I'm spending a day with my wife" I said as we began to share a deep kiss together as my hands began to rub her back in a circular manner as my tongue began to make it's way into Asami's mouth as my hands made their way to her butt as I began to gently squeeze one side making her moan in the cutest way as she broke the kiss between us "you really need to go baby" Asami said as I sighed "curse Tenzen for this" I said as she nuzzled me "the sooner you get done the sooner you can get in bed with me" Asami added as I nodded "okay baby"  
I said giving her a pat on the butt as she squeaked and blushed.

"Today we will be testing your avatar powers" Tenzen said as I stood beside him looking at the dummy's lined up in a row, it was amazing that the mansion was so big and accommodating as to include a training area for me to improve my bending "now we'll start with fire"  
he said as I moved my hands in a circular motion as I brought them up, a fire then began burning to which I struck the first dummy with it "holy! I just shot fire out of my hands!" I said in amazement as Tenzen then sat a bucket of water down beside me "next up is water" he said as I extinguished the fire from my hand and motioned it toward the bucket of water letting it rise up as I swung my hand to the two dummy's causing the water to burst forth hitting both dummy's perfectly as Tenzen nodded "now go to the lined circle" he said as I then walked over to the lined circle looking at it "next up is earth bending" Tenzen said as I let out a sigh to which Tenzen noticed "what's wrong Korra?" he said as I turned to look at him while moving my hand to the circle as a chunk of the earth was pulled out of the ground as I threw it at the four dummies "I...Tenzen I want to spend some time alone with Asami...but I have to do this and then I have to see my parents...and...she's my wife Tenzen...I want to be there for her" I said as Tenzen nodded "well why don't you take her along to see your parents then?" he said as I slapped my forehead "of course! why didn't I think of that sooner?" I said as I began to leave only to turn around when Tenzen stopped me "you still have one more element you need to test...wind" he said as I spun my hand around before I shot it up into the air causing a wind to come out of my hand in a great burst before it died down "am I done?" I asked as Tenzen nodded as I ran to the open door and headed to the bedroom where Asami was, and as I opened it I noticed Asami bending down a little as her shirt swayed with the breeze as I noticed her panties in her hand as I quickly turned around bleeding out of my nose "A...A...OH GOD I'M SORRY!" I screamed as I closed the door behind me and began to breathe heavily as I heard her through the door "baby it's okay! I was just getting dressed" she said as I could hear her giggle "I...I'm sorry baby" I said as I looked at my hand to find I was bleeding out of my nose as I covered it back up "Asami...I'll be right back...I'm going to the bathroom" I said running to the bathroom and grabbing a roll of toilet paper as I began to tear a piece off and sticking it up my nose as I looked at the toilet paper beside the toilet before looking at the toilet paper I used "I should have used the toilet paper beside the toilet" I said taking out the bloodied toilet paper out of my nose and opened a nearby trashcan where I tossed it in, I then sighed as I washed my hands and began to think of Asami,but to my surprise she was exactly behind me as she started to cry "BABY NO!" she screamed as she turned me around and looked at me, she then took some toilet paper off the roll beside the toilet and began rubbing my nose while crying "baby buns it's okay" I said looking into her eyes, I knew she was in pain from losing me once, and I wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon "baby? I want you to join me when I meet my parents" I said as Asami hugged me tightly and nodded "okay" she said as I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her, we then left the mansion on Oogi as we headed to the southern water tribe.

Meanwhile on the airship Amon was deep in thought as the intercom came to life with a crackling message "Amon we are at the exact destination where the avatar was last seen" the message said as Amon got up and opened the door to the airship "excellent, I won't be too long" he said jumping out of the airship and landing perfectly on the ground as Alex did the same "master let me have sex with the avatar before you kill it" she said as Amon walked up to the door "fine, but after that I'm ridding this world of that scum for good" he said as he kicked the door off its hinges and entered the house only to find it empty "DAMNIT!" Amon screamed slamming his foot down as Alex crossed her arms and walked up to Amon "master? did they disappear?" Alex said as Amon turned around and left the house "I have no idea what has happened...but I know of another stop that has been long overdue" he said as he went back to the airship and ordered the commander to burn the house to the ground as he walked over to a nearby terminal map "next stop...the southern water tribe...I'm going to enjoy killing the avatars parents like I should have done in the first place" he said as the fire benders burned the house down before the airship rose high in the sky and took off.

Oogi flew us to the southern water tribe with ease as my eyes widened as we passed the towering walls of the city "oh wow this place has really changed since we were last here" I said as Asami nodded while holding me tightly "yea a lot has changed since..." Asami began to say but stopped as I looked over to her and placed a hand on her cheek "I'm here now baby" I said as I kissed her on the lips, and as Oogi landed near the hut I began to sigh "baby are you okay?" Asami said as I looked down "I...I know them...but I don't know them...Asami these people are Korra's parents...their not my parents at all...how am I going to walk in there and be all like oh hi! I'm not really your daughter but your daughter's dead spirit went into me and another spirit went into me and now I'm still not complete so hi!" I said as Asami crossed her arms "baby this isn't funny! they watched you get killed!" Asami said as I sighed "I'm sorry but I'm not their daughter no matter how much they wish it were true...I just...I don't want them to be in any more pain...and I think I won't be helping anything by being here" I said as Asami held me in her arms "baby...you are as much Korra as the real Korra that I fell in love with...it's as if you never left, trust me baby...Korra's parents will accept you" Asami said as I hugged her tight as a man walked up to Oogi as we both met with him "well hello Asami and hello..." he began to say as he turned to look at me and step backward "no...god no...please...K...Korra?"  
he said as tears began falling from his eyes "hi...dad" I said as he broke down crying as he hugged me tightly "oh god! please don't let this be a dream! please let me stay with my little Korra!" he said sobbing as I stared at Asami as I heard another voice "Tonraq who is..." she began to say until she saw me "no...NO...KORRA MY BABY!" Senna screamed as she ran over to me and held me as well "h...how is this possible? w...we saw you..." Tonraq said as I looked at both of them and then began to look down "listen...you both may want to sit down for this" I said as they both looked at me worried, but nodded as Tonraq invited me inside the hut as he closed the door behind him as all of us sat down on the couch "is there anything I can get for you sweety?" Senna asked as I blushed and looked down "Asami? has Korra eaten at all today?" Senna added as Asami shook her head "I'm going to fix you all dinner then" she said walking into the kitchen as Asami hugged me "my little girl is back" Tonraq said hugging me as I began to cry "please...no...I'm not your daughter" I said as Tonraq looked at me and Senna ran into the room "what do you mean?" Senna said as I held Asami's hand and took a deep breath as I began to tell them the whole story "and so...yea...that's all that has happened up until this point" I said as Tonraq looked at me "but you said you had gained every memory and every moment of her correct?" he said as I nodded, he then said something that made me break down and cry "then you're still our daughter...Korra we love you no matter what happens, we will always love you no matter what" he said as I fell to the floor and began crying, not even my own mother would accept me...but Korra's parents? they actually care about me...no what was I thinking...they were my parents, I then wiped my eyes and got up as I embraced them "I love you guys" I said as a smile came to my face "we love you too sweety" Senna said as she returned to the kitchen as Tonraq got up "Korra I'm going to help your mom with dinner okay" he said as I nodded and laid against Asami's shoulder "see baby, everything worked out" Asami said as I smiled "I know...I guess I was just worried is all" I said as she gave me a kiss.

As night began to fall I stretched my arms and rested with Asami on my bed as she held me close "I love you so much Korra" Asami said as I kissed her on the lips softly as she returned the kiss, I then got on top of her and blushed as I unbuttoned her coat one button at a time as Asami looked at me and giggled "Korra we can't, your parents are in the next room" Asami said as I grinned "come on Asami...  
let's make out a little" I said pressing my lips against hers as her legs began to move around as she managed to moan out a little "okay"  
she said letting me take her coat off as I threw it to the side as I broke the kiss and began to lick her neck softly as my hand trailed down to the hem of her tunic as I slowly pulled it up revealing her stomach as she blushed and bit her lower lip "oh Korra...make me feel good"  
Asami moaned out as my hand pulled her tunic further up as her bra came into view "oh god...were really doing this" I said gulping hard as Asami giggled, but as I was about to place my hand on her bra I could hear the sound of some kind of plane coming toward us as Asami got up and pulled her tunic down and we both looked at each other "do you hear that too Asami? it sounds like a plane but...but no one knows about the water tribe" I said as Asami began to get worried, but just then Tonraq burst into the bedroom "Korra and Asami you guys need to see this" he said as we both got out of bed and ran outside to join Tonraq and Senna, and as we got outside I looked up and saw it "um guys? are you sure that's a plane?" I said as Asami looked at it closely "I think it's an airship...but what would an airship be doing out here?" she said as I looked at her an airship? I have never heard of one of those" I said as Asami nodded, but before I could ask anymore questions two figures jumped from the airship and landed on the ground causing us to back up "oh my, finally we found the avatar master!" she girl said running up to me and kissing me on the lips "WOA! I'M MARRIED!" I screamed as she bit her lower lip "but I wanna have sex with you" she said as I blushed and backed up "wife right there" I said as she walked up to Asami "well I guess she will have to die" she said kicking Asami into the hut "ASAMI!" I screamed as I ran to her only to have Alex block my path "now that she's out of the way" she said unbuttoning her skirt "lets fu..." she began saying as I shoved past her and went up to Asami who got up and brushed herself off "god that bitch hits hard" she said as Alex took off her coat "I am not going to be denied avatar!" she said as I turned around "listen! I am not interested in you" I said as she held out her hand causing a giant ball of fire to appear "too bad...and here I was about to make you feel good before your death" she said throwing it at me as I got Asami and dodged the blast "okay your hot and crazy"  
I said as Asami looked at me "but your way hotter!" I added as she nodded, just then Amon walked up to Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder "it's time you went back into the airship" Amon said as Alex sighed "I'll find some way of getting you in bed avatar, you just wait" she said as she jumped back up to the airship as Amon cracked his knuckles "finally avatar...I have found you" Amon said as he stood there looking at me "how did you know I was here?" I said as Amon just laughed "I didn't...I wanted to come here to finish your parents off, but now I see it's a win-win for me" he said walking towards me "I will kill you, and when I do I will make sure that you will never be able to come back" he said charging at me and executing a right hook to which I dodged it to which he charged a kick that landed in my stomach as he then took me by the head and threw me through the wall of the hut "KORRA NO!" Asami screamed as she got between me and Amon "I WONT LET YOU HURT MY WIFE YOU BASTARD" she screamed as she charged at him as I got up "ASAMI NO!" I screamed, holding my hand out as Amon dodged her attacks and kneed her in the stomach hard and round house kicked her as she flew right at me as we both fell inside the hut as I began to cry "please baby be okay" I said getting up and tending to her "please no...no not you...not now please Asami I love you" I sobbed as Asami opened her eyes "K...K...Korra...b...behind you" she said as I turned around only to have Amon kick my in my face as I flew into the living room as Amon looked down and began to move his hands in an unusual way as I got up and looked in horror as Asami rose up as she began crying in pain "this avatar, is called blood bending" Amon said as I stood frozen in horror as Asami's hand slowly rose up as she shot lightning at me causing me to go through the wall as I fell a couple yards away to the snowy ground as I coughed up blood as I managed to get up as I felt myself get weaker as Asami began walking toward me as tears began falling from her face as I could sense she was in hell "p...p...please baby r...run" she said as I fell to my knees but got up again "LET GO OF HER!" I screamed as Amon began to laugh and cause Asami much more pain as I bawled my fists up and grit my teeth "so touching, the avatar will be killed by her wife...that means that your wife will be the murderer this time!" he said as he made Asami shock me full force with the lightning as it felt like all my insides were going to explode as I fell to the ground as Asami was now in front of me "well avatar I guess this is goodbye" he said as I looked up at a hysterical Asami as I closed my eyes "why do this?...why are you doing this? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I finally screamed tears falling from my face and onto the snow as Amon looked at me "simple avatar, I want you to die!" he said using his hand and hitting the back of Asami's neck causing her eyes to grow white as she fell to the ground "ASAMI!" I screamed as I got up and rushed at him as he kicked me in the face again and followed with a powerful punch to the stomach as I felt my vision fade as I began to cough up blood as he began to blood bend me "it's time for you to die ava..." he began to say as Oogi rammed into him as he crashed through the hut as the bison looked at me "I quickly got Asami and motioned to my parents as we all got on Oogi as we took off as fast as we could as I was in and out of consciousness "that bitch will pay" Amon said getting up and returning to the airship and slammed on the door "FOLLOW THEM!" he screamed as the airship began the chase "please A...Asami...I c...can't lose you" I said as my vision got worse and I was really trying to not cough up blood as I held Asami in my arms as Tonraq looked behind us "Korra the airships following us" he said as I grew enraged "we need to...lose...lose him" I said giving Asami to Tonraq and turning to face the airship as I put all my strength into moving my hands and swaying them back and forth as I caused the winds to move the clouds in front of us as I got Oogi to sneak below the airship making sure to stay silent as we landed on the ground,  
the plan had worked and the airship kept going in the direction we had left it as I held Asami in my arms "sweety your hurt badly" he said as I tried staying awake "it's...it's...okay" I said holding my head as Senna hugged me "please baby we want you to rest, let your dad help" she said as Tonraq took Asami "here we go and..." he said as he turned her neck to hear a small snap "ASAMI NO!" I screamed and started crying loudly "Korra sweety it's okay, her neck was out of place but I fixed it" Tonraq said as I moved over to Asami and rested on her as I cuddled her "we need to go to Tenzen...he can help her get better" I said as Seena and Tonraq nodded, we then began the journey home with me and Asami together as I felt completely depressed and terrible as tears streamed down my face...I was the one who asked her to come...if it wasn't for me she would have been safe...if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been through that hell...even though I have no knowledge of blood bending...it must be one of the sickest and darkest bending to ever be born into this world...and feeling it myself...I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy.

The airship continued on its way but with no luck finding the avatar as Amon slammed his fist against the airships steel wall "DAMN IT!"  
he screamed as the monitors turned on one by one revealing the same five mysterious figures as a light was now on them as they were sporting different masks "so Amon, have you found and dealt with the avatar yet" one of the figures said as Amon turned around "yes...  
but she was saved by Tenzin's damn bison" he said as the figures looked at him "did you at least try and chase them" another figure said as Amon nodded "yes but...they...got away" Amon said as the figure crossed its arms "then I would suggest looking for them, or else" the figure added as all the monitors clicked off causing Amon to sigh "you were lucky this time avatar...but believe me I will not be making the same mistakes again" Amon said as the ship began to leave over the horizon.

Another day another revision folks!

(A/N) Wow! that ending though, well I told you this was gonna be good! so stay tuned for even more fun!


End file.
